1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, and more particularly to a power plug.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional power plug is shown. The power plug includes a base body 10′, an electrical terminal 20′, a sleeve terminal 30′ and a connecting body 40′. The base body 10′ has a columned mating pillar 11′ of which a front is concaved rearward to form a mating hole 111′ and a pair of receiving fillisters 112′. The receiving fillisters 112′ are located at two sides of the mating hole 111′ and communicated with the mating hole 111′. The electrical terminal 20′ has a soldering plate 21′ and a pair of contact arms 22′ slantwise extending forward from two ends of a front edge of the soldering plate 21′. The contact arms 22′ are received in the receiving fillisters 112′ with front ends thereof projecting into the mating hole 111′, and the soldering plate 21′ penetrates rearward through a rear of the mating pillar 11′ to project out of the base body 10′. The sleeve terminal 30′ is of a cylindraceous shape and put around the mating pillar 11′. Then mold the connecting body 40′ around rears of the mating pillar 11′ and the sleeve terminal 30′.
However, the foregoing power plug utilizes single electrical terminal 20′ to electrically contact with a mating socket (not shown). The contact arms 22′ of the electrical terminal 20′ provide elastic clamping forces only from two directions. As a result, the elastic clamping forces of the contact arms 22′ easily become weaker and weaker after repeatedly inserting and extracting the power plug for many times. That further shortens the useful life of the power plug.